


Cookies

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blaze hybrid Sapnap (Small Reference), Cuddling, Dream sucks at cooking except for this time, Fluff, George mind reader pog!!?!?!?!!!??, M/M, Yo look at these fucking cuties, dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: Just a little fluff writing for the Christmas season! A nice balance to my usual angst writings
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :]

George let out a giggle, a small clink of a chain emitting from his actions. He stood in front of the front door with the household dog, suiting her up for a walk. He stands to his feet, wrapping the loop of the leash around his hand a few times. He looks to Dream, who is in the kitchen. He walks over, the dog quickly scrambling behind him. He gently pulls the ceramic mask from his boyfriend’s face, soft lips meeting his freckled and now flushed red cheek. “I’m gonna take Lucy out for a walk and go out to the shops, Sap is at work and will be back later. Love you!” He grins that dorky grin and pushes his sunglasses down from his head and onto his eyes. “I love you too!” Dream calls after him, the small click of the door lock closing giving signal that Dream is now alone in the small apartment.

He taps the glass of his phone, the screen lighting up as he propped it against something on the counter. Dream wasn’t a cook, nothing near the sort. Hell, he’s the type of guy that would burn water. But it was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to at least try to do something special for his boyfriends. He sifts through the ingredients he had piled onto the counter, running his finger against the screen of his phone to scroll the website that helped to give him even the slightest bit of a clue to what he was doing. The baking and cooking was usually left to George, so this definitely wasn’t something he had done often. But he had seen George do it enough that he could do it himself right?

He reads through the first instructions. Mix flour, baking soda, and salt in a bowl. Set aside. He cocks an eyebrow, looking at the powders and other baking substances before him. “Why would humanity make a bunch of white stuff that all looks the same??” He huffs, grabbing what he assumed was the salt. Dream tends to think out loud, so the fact he straight up said that wasn’t weird. Sapnap liked to tease him for it, Dream’s response being “You’re an asshole,” which brings the predicted response from Sap; “Your mom’s an asshole.” Dream grabs what he thought was a teaspoon, dumping some salt into the small scoop. He accidentally dumped a little more salt into the bowl, but shrugged it off. It wasn’t that much more.

He goes over to his phone for a moment, playing one of his Spotify playlists as he connects his phone to the speaker that sat on the kitchen counter. He could have some jams while he baked, no? He then grabs what he assumed was a cup, from the “1 cup” on it, duh. He digs into the flour bin, dumping two cups into the bowl, The puff of white dust flings into the air, causing the blonde to cough and stumble away from the cloud. His eyes stung, watery as he wiped them on his hoodie sleeves. His green hoodie had streaks of white powder on it now, his cheek wearing the same look when he wiped his hand across the flesh. He does the same thing with the baking powder as he did the salt. Hey, this is actually going pretty well!

He scrolls the website again, a bit of white dust clinging to his phone screen. He reads the next instruction; Beat together sugar, eggs, and butter in a bowl until smooth. Mix in vanilla and almond extract. He grabs the sugar, digging in and dumping a cup of the grainy ingredient into a new bowl. He then grabs the eggs, taking one out of the carton. He’s never done this, but he’s seen his boyfriends do it. This...could get pretty messy. He smacks the egg against the edge of the counter, but apparently his first trial held a bit too much power. The egg explodes, the goopy mess dripping down the cabinets, and trickling off of his hand. 

“Ew…” Dream fake gags, washing his hand off in the sink. He grabs another egg, this one went a bit smoother than his last attempt. The shell cracks just enough for him to get his fingers underneath the milky white shell, pulling in open as the contents plop into the bowl with a rather grotesque noise. Dream scrunches his nose in disgust at the sound. He then grabs the butter, eyeballing the amount he needs, cutting it off and tossing it into the bowl. He pours in some of the extracts too. He glances at the instructions again. Beat together.

He scoffs, “That means to mix it together, even a dumbass would know that.” He grabs the spoon he had set aside before, sticking it into the bowl. He grips the wooden handle, and beats the shit out of the ingredients. I mean, it might have not been his best decision mess wise, but it got it smooth like the directions said! He glances around, looking at his mess, There’s streaks of flour and egg yolk all over the cabinets and counters, there’s egg dripping down his jeans and the sink now. He gags, looking at himself. His hoodie is also streaked with flour. 

He then looks at his phone again, tapping the glass as the screen once again illuminates. He looks at the next step, where he has to mix the dry and wet ingredients together. He swallows the lump in his throat, looking at the stand mixer that sat nearby. Yeah, this was gonna be a wreck. As if someone had heard his silent worry, this is when George returned home. “I’m back Dreamy!” He smiled, unclipping Lucy’s leash and allowing her to run free in the apartment. “Whatcha doing?”

George walked over to Dream. He gasped and clapped his hands together in excitement. “You're baking! Need help?” God, Dream swore his boyfriend was a mind reader. He nods, “Yeah, I have no fucking clue how to work this thing.” He taps the top of the mixer, George taking over that part for him. “Easy! Pre check the speed,” He motions to the speed dial, making sure it was off. He then plugs in the device, showing Dream how to lift the mixer part correctly. He swaps out the pre set bowl for the dry ingredients bowl, setting it on the stand before looking at the taller male.

Dream grabs the wet ingredients, pouring them into the bigger bowl, the substances melting together in the one bowl. George carefully snaps the lid back down, the mixing blades resting in the mixture. He carefully turns the dial to low, laughing when Dream holds his arms up, as if he were bracing himself. He kinda was. “The fuck are you doing dork?” He snorts, the other huffing and putting his arms down. “A huge ass dust cloud thing came from the flour when I did it!” George cocks an eyebrow. “You probably dumped it into the bowl too fast. 

Dream nods, pretending he knows what George is talking about. After a few moments, the dough is all mixed together. He smiled and grabbed a pan from under the oven, grabbing the remaining butter from Dream’s ingredients. “Rub the butter against the pan and grease it while I get the cookie dough out, okay?” He hands the butter to the other, who nods and greases the pan. George lifts the mix lid of the mixer, setting the bowl next to the cookie pan.

“I don’t understand how you make this look so easy.” George laughs. “It is easy though!” He smiled, the two of them scooping dough in their hands, They formed balls using the dough, joking around as they pushed and shoved at each other. George places the cookies into the oven, they have about 25 minutes to spare. “Minecraft?” Dream asks, turning his music (Heat Waves by Glass Animals was currently playing) off and looking at the shorter. He grins, grabbing his headset. “Minecraft.”

For the next twenty minutes, they sit on the couch and play MInecraft. Dream kicks George’s ass at PVPing, and in the last five minutes is when Sapnap returns home. He tosses his hoodie down on the couch, wearing his usual turtleneck, flame shirt, and headband. Both the boys yank their headsets off, dropping them and controllers on the couch. They sandwich hug the shortest, the blaze boy laughing as he hugged his boyfriends. “Yes yes, I’m back you clingy dorks.” 

They talk and chat for a few minutes, the lamp on the couchside table and the lights of their Christmas tree being the only things to illuminate the room. George then bounces to his feet, jogging into the kitchen as he hears the oven ding. Sapnap cocked an eyebrow, “What did you two make?” Dream smiled, looking at George who moved swiftly in the kitchen, plating cookies. “We made cookies.”

Sapnap’s eyebrows raised, as he nodded. “You, the dude who set off half an apartment complex worth of smoke alarms, baked cookies?” Dream huffed and punched him in the arm, making the smaller laugh. “It was NOT that many!” George laughs from the kitchen, walking back into the living room. He sets down the plate of sugar cookies, which actually look really good. Sapnap makes grabby hands at Dream, who laughs and pulls off his hoodie.

Sapnap grinned, being the smallest there he loved to wear the other two’s hoodies. He slipped into the green, baggy clothing, smiling at the warmth. He grabs a cookie, biting into it. The cookie is soft, and they’re actually so good. “Oh my god babe these are so good-” Dream chuckled, tossing a blanket over the three of them, covering their laps. “Well, I’m glad I actually got it right.” 

George nodded, taking a sip of his milk. He took his sunglasses off, setting them on the small coffee table where the cookies sat. He grabbed the remote, turning Netflix on and clicking on some sort of Christmas movie, hours passing as they watched movie after movie, eating cookies and cuddling.

Midnight hits, Dream gently kissing both his boyfriends cheeks, laughing as he watched both of their faces heat up. “Merry christmas guys.” George perked up with a small grin. “Merry christmas!” Drowsiness hangs in Sapnap’s voice as he lay in the laps of his boyfriends, falling asleep. “Merry christmas….”


End file.
